A guaranteed power-on initialization state in complex SOC designs is essential to ensure proper silicon functionality. This also enables robust functional manufacturing test patterns. This can be difficult and expensive to achieve for large designs, if a reset of each state element is performed. Such a technique tends to create design process inefficiency associated with gate-level netlist bring-up by requiring much time to be spent with initialization issues.